


Et si...

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Character Death, Dead Mary Winchester, F/M, Girlfriend, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Memories, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Sam imaginait une vie si Jessica n'était pas morte. Si son frère et lui n'étaient pas chasseurs
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	Et si...

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.

Sam était allongé sur son lit, habillé d'un jogging et un T-shirt, qui était son pyjama, les cheveux humides dû à une douche après avoir tué un nid de vampire avec son frère aîné, Dean. Il avait dans une main, une bière et de l’autre une photo si souvent pliée.

Dean était partit boire des bières et draguer des filles, avec un autre chasseur, Julian, qu'ils venaient de croiser, sur cette chasse.

Bien sûr comme d'habitude, Dean l'avait poussé à venir, mais Sam avait décliné l'offre. Il avait dit qu'il était fatigué.

Sam n'était pas comme Dean, à l'aise avec les autres chasseurs, d'ailleurs avec les gens en général et pas du tout dragueur. Ces relations amoureuses et donc relations sexuelles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, bon ok les deux, mais Sam ne pouvait pas dissocier amour et relation charnelle.

Sam se demandait, si Dean savait quel jour on était aujourd'hui. Bien sûr Dean savait quel jour on était, aujourd'hui, le 2 novembre 2015. Cela faisait trente-deux ans que leur mère, Mary Winchester était morte. Mais est-ce que Dean se souvenait aussi que cela faisait 10 ans, aujourd'hui que Jessica Moore, sa petite-amie était morte.

Le cadet des Winchester était perdu dans la contemplation de cette photo, prise lors de la soirée de fin examen, Jessica assise sur ces genoux en tenue d'infirmière. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Sam se souvenait du bonheur intense qu'il éprouvait lors de cette année à la faculté de droit de Stanford, loin de son père, son frère, loin des démons, vampires et tout autres monstres.

Bon certes ce bonheur n'était pas parfait, Dean lui manquait énormément, Sam avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de joindre son frère, sur ses multiple téléphone, mais le cadet des Winchester tombait toujours sur la boite vocale. Mais au moins ce bonheur imparfait avait eu le mérite d'exister.

Sam repensa à sa première rencontre avec Jessica Moore.

Flashback – 2004

Sam était depuis 4 jours à la fac de Stanford, c'était son première cour de l'histoire du droit et il cherchait la salle 205C

« Salut je suis Jessica Tu ne serais pas où se trouve la salle 205C, par hasard, je comprend rien à ce fichu plan.  
\- Salut je suis Sam, moi aussi je cherche cette salle. Où as-tu eu le plan ?  
\- A l’accueil, le jour de mon arrivée.  
\- Ah ok, moi j'ai rien eu. Je peux voir ton plan.  
\- Bien sûr tient.  
\- Ah c'est bon, on est au bon étage, cela semble être une salle au fond.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, qui était déjà bondée.

\- Hey Jess, je suis ici dit une jeune femme, les cheveux court roux qui lui faisait signe.   
Jessica attrapa la main de Sam et ils allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme.  
\- Andréa, je te présente Sam.  
\- Salut dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Salut. »

Le midi, Jessica l'avait invité à manger avec elles, un autre hommes les avait rejoint. Il s’appelait Matt. Il était en biologie et il était le copain Andréa. Jessica, Andréa et Matt se connaissaient depuis la seconde. Voilà comment Sam s'était fait des amis et avait rencontré Jessica.

Fin flashback

Sam se dit que si Jessica n'avait pas croiser sa route, elle serait toujours vivante. Non, et si sa mère n'avait pas fait le pacte avec Azazel pour sauver son père. Et bien, Mary Winchester ne serait pas morte. Et si elle n'était pas morte, son père, Dean et Sam ne serait jamais devenu chasseur de monstres, Azazel n'aurait jamais existé et Jessica serait vivante et ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Sam repensa à son frère aîné qui était venu le chercher, pour retrouver leur père. Et si ce road-trip, week-end cela avait été pour fêter la fin des examen.

Pensée de Sam- Scène alternative -Fêter fin Examen entre frères.

Sam imaginait son frère débarqué chez lui et Jess, en fin après-midi, lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner, mais qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Jessica.  
\- J'ai acheté deux places, pour aller voir au César Palace à Las Vegas, Céline Dion. Je sais que Sammy est un grand fan de Canadienne, il adore la chanson de Titanic se moqua Dean.  
-My heart will go on répondit Sam  
\- Tu vois, Jess.  
Jessica se mit à éclater de rire.  
\- Jess, tu savais que Dean était fan de Taylor Swift.  
\- Non...Non pas du tout. Franchement les mecs, vous avez des goût de merde côté musique.  
\- Et toi, Jessica tu écoutes quoi ?  
\- En ce moment Linkin Park.  
\- Parce que le chanteur est mort.  
\- Je les ai vu trois fois en concert, j'adore ce groupe …. Donc Las Vegas veut dire Casino et Strip Teaseuse dit Jess.  
Sam enlaça sa copine.  
\- Aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville et à ta tenue de pom-pom girl chuchota Sam à l'oreille de sa copine.  
\- Bon allez Sammy, on y va, on a que deux jours, à partir de lundi tu deviendras un avocat respectueux dit Dean. »

Les deux frangins montèrent dans Impala 67, affectueusement appeler « baby », par Dean. Cette voiture avait appartenu à leur père, John Winchester. Celui-ci l'avait donné à Dean à 16 ans lorsqu'il avait eu son permis.

Dean mit une cassette du groupe de métal, Metallica.

« Tu sais Dean, on a inventé les CD, même maintenant les clé USB dit Sam.  
\- Jerk répondit Dean.  
\- Bitch répondit Sam.  
Ils roulèrent plusieurs kilomètres en silence bercer par le groupe de heavy métal.  
\- Dis, Dean, je voulais te parler d'un truc, voilà quand lundi, Jessica et moi, on aura obtenu tous les deux examen du barreau, je compte l'épouser.  
\- Ouah félicitation, mon petit Sammy devient un homme. Tu as choisis la bague ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je peux la voir.  
Sam sortit le bijoux de sa veste et montra la bague à son frère. C'était un anneau en argent avec un petit diamant en forme de cœur.  
\- Tu penses que cela lui plaira ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Ouais elle est jolie et simple comme Jess.  
\- Merci. Tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?  
\- Je peux pas conduire plutôt Jess à l'autel plaisanta Dean.  
Le cadet Winchester savait que sous cette plaisanterie, son aîné cachait son émotion.  
\- Ce sera sûrement Josh, son frère.  
Jess avait perdu son père. Il était mort d'un cancer, à peine un an après sa naissance.   
\- Bon bah si pas le choix, j'accepte plaisanta Dean.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je suis fière de toi, Sam. Jess est une fille géniale.  
\- Je sais. Et toi et Cassie, quand vous vous mariez ?  
\- Jamais, on n'est plus ensemble.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai trompé. Même si j'envie ta relation avec Jess, je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ça avoua Dean.  
\- Ou tu n'as pas rencontrer la bonne personne dit Sam. »

Pensée de Sam- Scène alternative -Fêter fin Examen entre frères.

Maintenant Sam se demanda qu'elle serait sa vie avec Jess aujourd'hui, s'il était rentré, s'il faisait pas partie de la lignée de chasseur Campbell, si sa mère était toujours en vie et donc son père ne serait jamais devenu chasseur de monstres et donc son frère et lui non plus. Bref une vie normale, comme des millions de gens sur cette planète.

Sam finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée. 

Rêve de Sam- Présent Alternatif

Sam se voyait en costard-cravate, avec sa mallette, rentré du cabinet avocat. En rentrant, une petite fille et un petit garçon d'environ 5 et 8 ans l’accueillait.

« Papa ! Papa ! Aujourd'hui j'ai marqué pleins de but au foot dirait le garçon.  
\- Papa, je t'es fais un beau dessin vient voir dit la fille.  
Il embrassa ses enfants qui lui sautait au cou.  
\- Sammy, Charlie, laissez votre père tranquille dit Jessica avec le ventre arrondi.  
Il courut vers sa compagne, non sa femme il venait de voir son alliance et la sienne.  
\- Oh Jess, tu m'a tellement manqué dit-il en embrassant la femme.  
\- Cela fait que dix heures qu'on s'est pas vus.   
\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait dix ans.  
\- Tu es bête dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- On attend un nouvel enfant. C'est un garçon ou une fille dit Sam.  
\- On a dit qu'on voulait garder la surprise.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Au fait, Dean et Castiel, nous invite dimanche soir à dîner.  
\- Dean et Castiel ?  
\- Oui ton frère aîné et son copain. Cela va Sam, tu es étrange ?  
\- Oui, je suis en train de rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Jess je t'aime »

Dean entendit les derniers mots de son frère. Il ramassa la photo et la bouteille de bière vide tombé au sol. Il recouvrit bien son frère de la couverture.

Non, Dean n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient perdus leur mère il y a plus de trente ans, mais que Sam avait aussi perdu la femme qu'il aimait il y a dix ans.

Dean essayait de faire sortir Sam, pour qu'il rencontre d'autre femmes, mais Sam lui avait dit qu'un jour que son cœur et son corps appartenait à Jess. Dean n'avait jamais rencontré personne à qu'il y avait envie de donné son corps et son cœur, mais il trouvait ça beau.

Dean pensa Et si…

**Author's Note:**

> Alors votre avis sur cette OS ?


End file.
